Conventional solder-on-die (SoD) chip packages incorporate an input/output terminals made from a conductive material such as copper coupled to a silicon die or other electronic component for transmitting and receiving electronic signals and power to and from the electronic component. In order to couple external components to the chip package, solder or other suitable material is conventionally attached to the terminal. Current processes for the application of solder to the terminal utilize a resist material to form a cavity into which the solder is printed and reflowed to couple the solder to the terminal. The resist is utilized according to a wet chemistry process that includes developing and stripping the resist using organic solvents.